


Broken Perspective

by Zyrieen



Series: Character Study: Jack Harkness [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Gen, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrieen/pseuds/Zyrieen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Captain Jack Harkness a broken man? Well, it depends on who you ask...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor

Some people would call Jack Harkness a broken man - but I know better. I've seen him grow from a disillusioned conman into a defender of Earth, through trials most people couldn't imagine. He's survived, and thrived, and built an institution which will protect the human race until it is ready to protect itself. As much as I disapprove of their methods at times, saving the Earth...who can argue with that? Well, the Master. And the Sontarans. Maybe the Nestine... Daleks... Cybermen... Sycorax... Raknoss... Ice Warriors... Okay so a lot of people would argue about that, but it's not like it's their planet is it? Oh, well, no, it's not mine either technically, but I like to think of myself as a sort of honorary Earthling...Earthman? Earthian? What is the correct term for someone from Earth who isn't human anyway? No, never mind, not the point. What was the point again? Oh yes! Jack. No, Jack isn't a broken man, of course not. Why would you even suggest it?


	2. Ianto Jones

Some people would call Jack Harkness a broken man - but I couldn't tell you if they're right. I probably should, right? I'm Jack's...something...so I should know? But I don't. No matter how much I think I know him, there's always something left, something that is so at odds with everything else I know, and I'm back where I started again. I've only barely scratched the surface, and however much he protests that's all there is, I know there's something deeper there - if only I could reach it. If you want to know if Jack's broken, you'll have to ask him. Good luck getting a straight answer.


	3. The Master

Some people would call Jack Harkness a broken man - and they'd be right. Isn't it wonderful? Captain Jack Harkness, constant of the universe, and he's in pieces on the floor. _My_ floor. I'd laugh if it weren't so pitiful - no wait, I'm laughing anyway, it's hilarious! Humans weren't made to live for very long, and the Captain has been alive much longer than he should. Not a patch on Timelords of course, but nothing is. So the Captain has been stretched and prodded and died and loved and had them die...over and over again...and just between you and me? He was already broken when he came to me, too many friends in the ground and too many lies on his tongue. Oh yes, Jack's broken. I made sure of it.


	4. Martha Jones

Some people would call Jack Harkness a broken man - I couldn't tell you for sure, but he has every reason to be. After the Year That Never Was, there was only a handful of us who knew what had happened, who could talk to each other without sounding completely loony. Jack was one of us, and even if I was a bit on the outside...well, I heard things didn't I? Tish would wake up silently sobbing from the memories of what she saw done to him - silent because if she made a sound whatever it was would get worse, just for her. Not that she's the one who told me, because after all, I wasn't there, and because I wasn't there I was somehow apart even if my family was technically together again. But Jack's been over a few times, and left as soon as I showed up with a saucy grin and a wink of bright blue eyes - but my sister or my mum or even sometimes my dad will be drying tears. He's good at acting, is our Captain. I think the only one who'll ever know whether or not he's broken is himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think is right?


End file.
